fantasyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Carl Johnson (The Gumball of Life)
|type of villain = Vengeful Wrathful Businessman |size = 200 }} Carl Johnson is the main antagonist of Pixar's 21th full-length animated feature, The Gumball of Life, CJ is a member of the Grove Street Families, a gang located in Los Santos. While playing Grand Theft Auto, one controls the movements and actions of CJ as he proceeds through the storyline and finishes missions. Throughout the game, he slowly rises in prominence as he successfully completes increasingly difficult tasks. He was voiced by Young Maylay, gooder of the singer. ''In The Gumball of Life'' Intro When asked about the character model of CJ, actor Young Maylay stated that the development team took "very professional" photographs of him to model CJ.1 Basics Carl Carl "CJ" Johnson was born in 1968 in Los Santos, to Beverly Johnson. He has a father, but as seen in the intro movie, he said he didn't know him. Beverly had four children: Sean, Carl, Kendl, and Brian. Sweet states that Carl was born in the Johnson House, the family's childhood and current home. Old Reece, a family friend and Ganton's local Barber, recalls memories of Carl's father, although Carl tells Joey Leone that he never knew his father, and that Sweet was the "man" of the house but made his life miserable. Carl says to Woozie in Amphibious Assault that when he was swimming as a child, he once got a condom stuck on his face and that "horror like that stays with you for life". This also explains his fear for swimming. The School of Unitform The Johnson siblings, along with Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris and Lance "Ryder" Wilson, grew up on the same cul-de-sac and were childhood friends. CJ recalls Ryder dealing drugs since he was ten. Sweet became the leader of the Grove Street Families and introduced him, CJ, and possibly Brian into the gang life. Around 1985, the Grove Street Families were at the height of their power when they first became pressured by Frank Tenpenny, a corrupt police officer of C.R.A.S.H. It's likely that Officer Eddie Pulaski was also serving with Tenpenny at this time. The Grove Street Families went into a decline at some point between 1987 and 1992. Carl's younger brother Brian died in 1987. The cause of his death was never revealed, though it is implied Carl was present but did not help him, as Sweet laments that Carl "let Brian die". He was no longer considered a member of Grove Street, and would later have to earn his way back into the gang. Big Smoke also implies that Carl was physically larger during that time, stating that the "East Coast got him all thinned out". Carl also used to be a rapper, as he claimed in a conversation with OG Loc. High School Fire Following Brian's death, Carl left Los Santos and moved to Liberty City. When he arrived, he began working with Joey Leone, the son of Leone Family Don Salvatore Leone, in the car theft business, as well as other small-time crimes. Land of the Fire In 1992, Beverly Johnson is killed in a drive-by shooting by the Ballas. Sweet phones Carl and informs him, and Carl agrees to return for the funeral. Carl returns and takes a taxi to his mother's house, but is arrested and confronted by C.R.A.S.H. members Frank Tenpenny, Eddie Pulaski and Jimmy Hernandez, who explain that Carl will do work for them, or they will frame him for killing their fellow officer Ralph Pendelbury (who was really murdered by C.R.A.S.H. themselves). After meeting with Big Smoke at the Johnson house, Carl finally meets with his siblings and friends. Carl quickly learns that the Grove Street Families lost much of their power over the last five years - a result of the growing crack cocaine trend and, though Sweet doesn't admit it, Sweet not having as much personal strength as a leader without CJ home. CJ and Sweet work furiously to successfully bring the gang back to power, with CJ regaining his brother's respect in the process. This included reuniting with the Seville and Temple families, as well as the Aztecas leader Cesar Vialpando (who, although a rival of Sweet's at the time, began a loving relationship with Kendl), and wiping out the Ballas, the sworn enemy of the Grove Street Families. Carl also helped OG Loc, a laughable "poser" who aspired to be a rapper (consequently ruining rap superstar Madd Dogg's career in the process). High School Fight The gang is at the second height of its power, and is planning on taking out the rest of the Ballas in an ambush, until Cesar reveals to Carl that Ryder and Big Smoke have betrayed the gang to C.R.A.S.H and the Ballas. Carl rushes to the gunfight, suspecting that Sweet and the gang are walking into a trap, and manages to hold off the Ballas to rescue a heavily-wounded Sweet, until both of them are arrested by C.R.A.S.H. Grove Street Families and the Varrios Los Aztecas practically disappear, and Big Smoke becomes head of a drug ring and takes over Los Santos. OG Loc also becomes a rich and famous rapper, with Big Smoke acting as his manager as a means to launder his money. C.R.A.S.H. abandons Carl in rural Whetstone to eliminate a witness against them. It is slowly revealed that they are being tried in court over their corruption, in a case that is quickly building media attention. Cesar connects CJ to his (mentally unstable) cousin, Catalina, and the two form a relationship built on the robberies they commit together. Tenpenny introduces CJ to The Truth, an aging hippie who is supplying Tenpenny with tons of weed, and tells CJ to frame a D.A who is an enemy of Tenpenny's. Tenpenny demands that CJ pay for the shipment, which forces him to return to work with Catalina, who now has an obsessive crush on him. Carl also meets the San Fierro Triads leader Wu Zi Mu during a street race. Catalina finds him at the race and expresses her feeling of neglect and anger, feeling that he was only interested in her as a partner in crime, also proclaiming that she has a new boyfriend, Claude. CJ defeats Claude and Catalina in a street race, gaining the deed to Claude's run-down San Fierro garage. CJ leaves for San Fierro with The Truth and Tenpenny's marijuana (despite Tenpenny betraying The Truth). They meet Cesar and Kendl at the garage in Doherty, San Fierro. CJ is angry about the bad state of the garage and believes that it is completely useless. Kendl explains to CJ that the property is a great opportunity, and through The Truth, he hires Dwaine, Jethro and Zero to work in the garage. Carl meets with Woozie in San Fierro and the two quickly become strong allies, collaborating to take down each of their enemies enemies - Carl targeting the Loco Syndicate (Big Smoke's suppliers) and Woozie's rivals, the Da Nang Boys. Carl infiltrates and eventually kills all the chief members - Jizzy B, T-Bone Mendez, and even Ryder from the Grove Street Families. The garage (now a car theft ring), as well as renting out property, has earned Carl a modest sum of money. He receives a surprise phone call from Mike Toreno, a former member of the Loco Syndicate (who was apparently killed), who reveals himself to be a government agent and is recruiting Carl's help in exchange for releasing Sweet from a life sentence. Although it is a well-kept secret from all of his friends, The Truth finds Carl at Toreno's place of operation, and warns Carl that Toreno can't be trusted. He continues to recruit Carl's help in stealing a Jetpack from Area 69, which is needed for The Truth's goal of stealing mysterious, enlightening green goo. Highjack Woozie invites CJ to the Triad's glamorous Four Dragons Casino in Las Venturas. Upon arrival, Carl is given shares in the casino by Woozie "in exchange for some help setting it up". They are faced with aggressive competition from the Mafia-run Caligula's Palace and, as revenge, spend time planning an extremely elaborate heist of Caligula's. This dually involves Carl infiltrating Caligula's inner circle of management (by chance of The Truth's association with music industry employees Kent Paul and Maccer) to work with their manager, Ken Rosenberg, and even Don Salvatore Leone, later helping the trio fake their deaths to escape Salvatore's rage. During this time period, C.R.A.S.H. extracts the last of Carl's labor before they try to kill Carl (and kill Hernandez for snitching on them), with Carl killing Pulaski and escaping alive. Carl, by chance, sees Madd Dogg attempting suicide and saves his life, partially out of guilt for ruining his career. Carl's ongoing vendetta towards Tenpenny and Big Smoke, finalized by Madd Dogg having to sell his mansion to drug lord Big Poppa, prompts Carl to return to Los Santos, taking back the rapper's mansion by force. While recording Madd Dogg's new album, Toreno gives Carl the last of his work before Sweet is released from prison. Sweet is disgusted at Carl for his new millionaire's lifestyle, and for having forgotten all about helping the Grove Street Families. Sweet immediately takes Carl back to Grove Street to begin their task of reclaiming all of their turf. As the gang slowly begins their third return to power, Carl manages to get Madd Dogg's rhyme book back from OG Loc, reviving Madd Dogg's career, as hitting Big Smoke close to home. In the case against Tenpenny, it's shown on the news that since there is no evidence implicating him in his criminal activities, he would walk free; seconds after, citywide riots commence in outrage at Tenpenny's acquittal. During the confusion, Grove Street Families retakes almost half of the city's turf, and, after an assault on his Crack Palace, Carl kills Big Smoke. After Carl and Sweet chase him across the city through the riots, Tenpenny also dies after his firetruck falls from a bridge above Grove Street. At a celebration in the Johnson house, Madd Dogg, accompanied by Ken, Kent, and Maccer, announces "our first gold record" to Carl. At the same time, Sweet insists on making Grove Street a priority, while Kendl suggests going back to Las Venturas with Woozie, but Carl's only reply was that he was "fittin' to hit the block, see what's happening". Final Battle and Defeat At the very end of the game, Carl is a young and wealthy man. His assets and business interests include the Grove Street Families gang and Madd Dogg's contract in Los Santos, a car garage and several other properties in San Fierro, and shares in the Four Dragons Casino in Las Venturas, as well as the government's $60 million jetpack. It is suggested that Carl, Madd Dogg, Kent Paul and Maccer are to go on a world wide tour, as mentioned by Madd Dogg during the game's final cutscene. Maccer and Kent Paul are to ride along, giving another hint that Carl helped the two rebuild their band. A billboard outside the Middle Park East Safehouse depicts a man strongly resembling Carl in a suit and tie drinking wine with the word "Fruntalot" beside it, which is presumably the product that is being advertised. Either way, neither this nor the aforementioned Easter egg is considered canon for the 3D Universe. A newspaper in GTA IV also mentions a man named Carl Johnson. An Easter egg in GTA IV suggests that Carl, along with the other 3D Universe protagonists, are dead. However, this is simply to commemorate the game being the beginning of a new era and it is not considered canon. Rockstar Games have stated this is "a little joke to our fans". Biography Unlike the principal characters of previous Grand Theft Auto games, CJ's appearance is highly customisable,2 as the player can purchase hair cuts, tattoos and clothing for him. Certain clothes, tattoos and hairstyles improve CJ's standing with his fellow gang members as well as his sex appeal to his selective girlfriends. As CJ rides bikes, drives cars and motorcycles, and flies aircraft, his skill will improve in each. The same happens with the fire weapons that he uses. The player can also choose to exercise, which improves skills such as CJ's muscle and stamina. Carl Johnson's personality markedly differs from the previous playable protagonists in the Grand Theft Auto series; while Claude and Tommy Vercetti are both depicted as sociopathic and feeling no regret for the murders that they commit, CJ is depicted as having a considerably less violent personality, occasionally giving his victims a chance to redeem themselves (one example being his failed attempt to convince Eddie Pulaski to leave Frank Tenpenny's side).3 Furthermore, CJ also displays genuine remorse for having to kill fellow Grove Street members Ryder and Big Smoke, whom he had previously considered two of his closest friends.45 However, he still has no problem and feels no regret with killing members of other gangs, and willingly murders anyone that gets in his way of reclaiming Grove Street Families' turf or try to sabotage his businesses, though the gangsters are also trying to kill CJ in return. CJ's naïve personality, inexperience, and face-value interpretations of other characters' responses occasionally leads them to question CJ's intelligence (notably The Truth and Catalina). High School Los Santos I Mañosa's insitance on only taking on projects with a Filipino identity eventually led him to leave Mañosa Brothers and put up his own firm.1 Because he had built up his name designing the San Miguel Corporation headquarters, he was asked by Imelda Marcos1 to build the "Tahanang Pilipino" (lit. Filipino home, often referred to as the Coconut Palace), within the Cultural Center of the Philippines Complex.6 The project became controversial,6 because the opulent design was paid for with government funds16 and was soon cited as a prominent example of Marcos' Edifice Complex excesses.6 The palace was completed in time for Pope John Paul II’s visit in 1981 for the beatification of Lorenzo Ruiz.16 Mrs Marcos invited him to stay at the newly-constructed palace, but the offer was declined by the Pope because it was too opulent given the level of poverty in the Philippines.6 But it eventually became a guest house for celebrity visitors of the Marcoses until they were deposed and exiled by the civilian-backed People Power Revolution in 1986.16 Although the controversy and the relative disuse of the building since its construction, the Coconut Palace has come to be recognized as one of the most prominent examples of Philippine neovernacular architecture,1 and made Mañosa a highly-sought-after artist.1 High School Los Santos II After the Marcoses were sent into exile in 1986, Jaime Cardinal Sin of the Archdiocese of Manila began conceiving of a shrine that would celebrate the People Power Revolution which had deposed them.910 Cardinal Sin's appeal for people to rally in the streets had played a pivotal role in assuring that the uprising succeeded without the need for bloodshed, and Philippines' large Catholic majority characterized its success a "miracle."10 So the Cardinal approached Mañosa about designing a shrine commemorating the event.9 Mañosa had first proposed a completely different design for the shrine, above-ground and based on the bahay kubo. However, this design was disapproved when "an influential member of the committee" insisted on a Spanish design for the church.9 Mañosa walked out on the project, staying true to his “I design Filipino, nothing else” policy.9 Mañosa's wife later quoted him saying to the committee9: High School Los Santos III By the 2010s, Mañosa was a retired but decorated architect. His three children all work for the family company, Mañosa & Company. Isabel ("Bambi"), the eldest and only daughter, is the head of the interior design department, as well as a director of Tukod Foundation, a foundation of the Mañosa Group which advocates the advancement of Filipino design, art and aesthetics. Francisco Jr. ("Dino") acts as CEO of the entire Mañosa Group, and is the founder and CEO of Mañosa Properties. Francisco's youngest son, Angelo ("Gelo"), carries on his father's architectural legacy as the CEO of Mañosa & Company.11 While not working on his projects for the company, Mañosa was also part of the jazz band The Executive Band.12 He played piano for the band. In 2012, Mañosa fell and cracked two vertebrae which had to be fused in order to heal. He also needed heart bypass surgery in order to repair a life-threatening ventricular blockage.13 Highjack After the Marcoses were sent into exile in 1986, Jaime Cardinal Sin of the Archdiocese of Manila began conceiving of a shrine that would celebrate the People Power Revolution which had deposed them.910 Cardinal Sin's appeal for people to rally in the streets had played a pivotal role in assuring that the uprising succeeded without the need for bloodshed, and Philippines' large Catholic majority characterized its success a "miracle."10 So the Cardinal approached Mañosa about designing a shrine commemorating the event.9 Mañosa had first proposed a completely different design for the shrine, above-ground and based on the bahay kubo. However, this design was disapproved when "an influential member of the committee" insisted on a Spanish design for the church.9 Mañosa walked out on the project, staying true to his “I design Filipino, nothing else” policy.9 Mañosa's wife later quoted him saying to the committee9: Kung Foo CJ Between 1971 and 1975, the Saint Joseph Parish Church, home of the Las Piñas Bamboo Organ, and the surrounding buildings were restored to their 19th-centurystate by Mañosa and partner Ludwig Alvarez, through the administration of Rev. Fr. Mark Lesage, CICM, to bring back the 19th-century look of the church and to re-position the main altar to face the people, as required by the new Ecumenical Church guidelines. Background De León, who was born Gerardo Ilagan, was a member of the Ilagan clan of Philippine motion pictures, which includes Robert Arevalo, Conrado Conde, Angel Esmeralda, Eddie Ilagan, Ronaldo Valdez, musical scorer Tito Arévalo, and his daughter Liberty Ilagan. De León was a medical doctor by profession, but his ultimate love for film won him over. He made his acting debut in the 1934 film Ang Dangal. He acted in eight other films before becoming a director. The first film he directed was Bahay-Kubo (1939), starring Fely Vallejo, an actress whom he later married. De Leon produced a number of anti-American propaganda films during World War Two, in collaboration with the occupying Japanese forces and Japanese director Abe Yutaka, who personally chose De Leon for the projects. De Leon was arrested and charged with treason after the Japanese were defeated, and was almost executed by the Filipino government. But at the last minute, he was pardoned when evidence came to light that all during the war, he had secretly assisted the Filipino resistance as well.1 Personality Nicknamed "Manong", de León is the most awarded film director in the history of the Filipino Academy of Movie Arts and Sciences' FAMAS Awards. From 1952 to 1971, he was awarded seven FAMAS Awards, three of them received consecutively.2 His 1961 film The Moises Padilla Story was selected as the Philippine entry for the Best Foreign Language Film at the 32nd Academy Awards, but was not accepted as a nominee.3 All of the films for which he won Best Director also won Best Picture at the FAMAS, namely Sawa sa Lumang Simboryo (1952), Hanggang sa Dulo ng Daigdig (1958), Huwag Mo Akong Limutin (1960), Noli Me Tangere (1961, adapted from the novel of the same title), El Filibusterismo (1962), Daigdig ng mga Api (1965), and Lilet(1971). One of his unfinished projects was Juan de la Cruz (1972) with Fernando Poe, Jr.. Appearance He is known to fans of cult horror films for the handful of 1960s horror movies he directed, some co-directed with his friend Eddie Romero and co-financed with American money. These films included Terror Is a Man (1959), The Blood Drinkers/ Blood is the Color of Night (1964)4, Curse of the Vampires/ Whisper to the Wind(1966), Brides of Blood (1968), and Mad Doctor of Blood Island (1969).5 Roger Corman hired him in 1971 to direct his gritty Women in Prison film Women in Cages, featuring Pam Grier as a sadistic prison warden.6 De Leon died on July 25, 1981 at age 67. Role In 1939, Leonor Orosa-Goquingco was the only dancer sent on the first cultural mission to Japan, at the age of 19. She produced Circling the Globe (1939) and Dance Panorama in the same year. She created The Elements in 1940, the first ballet choreographed by a Filipino to commissioned music. She also created Sports during the same year, featuring cheerleaders, a tennis match and a basketball game. The first Philippine folkloric ballet, Trend: Return to the Native, was choreographed by Goquingco in 1941. After the Second World War, she organized the Philippine Ballet and brought the famous Filipino novel, Noli Me Tángere, to life. The Noli Dance Suite consisted of several dances. Maria Clara and the Leper, Salome and Elias, Sisa, Asalto for Maria Clara and The Gossips are some of the dances found in the Noli Dance Suite.2 Leonor Orosa-Goquingco also danced during her early years. She danced at the American Museum of Natural History, Theresa Kaufmann Auditorium, The International House and Rockefeller Plaza, just to name a few. She appeared in War Dance and Planting Rice. Other works she choreographed were "Circling the Globe", "Dance Panorama", "Current events", "Vinta!", "Morolandia", "Festival in Maguindanao", "Eons Ago: The Creation", "Filipinescas: Philippine Life, Legend, and Lore in Dance", "Miner's Song", "The Bird and the Planters", "Tribal", "Ang Antipos" (The Flagellant), "Salubong", "Pabasa" (Reading of the Pasyon) and "Easter Sunday Fiesta". She founded the Filipinescas Dance Company in 1958,2 and took it on a world tour in 1961, 1962, 1964, 1966, 1968 and 1970. She was also a writer, and her articles were published in Dance Magazine (New York City), Enciclopedia Della Spettacolo (Rome), Grove's Dictionary of Music and Musicians (London), Arts of Asia (Hong Kong) and the Philippine Cultural Foundation. She wrote Dances of the Emerald Isles and Filipinescas: Philippine Life, Legend and Lore in Dance.2 Leonor Orosa-Goquingco also wrote a poem on the Japanese occupation, Lifted the Smoke of Battle. She is famous for her one-act play, Her Son, Jose Rizal which is set during the time Rizal was imprisoned and awaiting his execution. It reveals the emotions going through Rizal's mother at that time and the similarities between Rizal's life and that of Jesus Christ. Goquinco was also a critic who wrote reviews. She critiqued works like Tony Perez' Oktubre, Ligaya Amilbangsa's Stillness and Tanghalang Pilipino's Aguinaldo: 1898. Other Medias Leonor Orosa-Goquingco was born on July 24, 1917 in Jolo, Sulu. Her parents were Sixto Orosa and Severina Luna, both doctors who graduated from the University of the Philippines. She was married to Benjamin Goquinco and had three children: Benjamin, Jr., Rachelle and Regina.2 Early Life Born in Iloilo, Reyes is the daughter of Col. Leon S. Reyes of the Philippine Constabulary (PC) who later became a brigadier general and a military governor, and Antonia Faustino, a nurse. She grew up amidst dances and music. Her mother's family was rich in musical talent and her patriarch who was a musician could play many kinds of instruments. He was ubiquitous in fiestas and special occasions in his hometown of Calamba.5 Her father was an ardent lover for folk and ethnic art. Due to the demands of his military career, her family was always on the move and had consecutively been assigned to Iloilo, Jolo, Kalibo, Capiz, Surigao, Dumaguete, Bacolod, Negros Oriental, Cotabato, Cagayan de Oro, Misamis Oriental, Lanao and Mountian Province. Reyes learned to appreciate the distinct cultures of the various ethnic groups and was an active participant in the celebrations of festivals and rituals. It was against this backdrop where Reyes developed an enduring interest for the arts, for music and dance.6 Education and Career While in Baguio, Reyes was enrolled in a ballet class run by a Russian emigre. Later she obtained a course in Educaton, major in Physical Education. Her experience was further enriched when she was asked by Francisca Reyes-Aquino, a pioneer in the retrieval of folk dances, to assist in documenting folk dances. Upon graduation, she taught at her alma mater, the Philippine Women's University. At this juncture, Reyes took to seriously collect and document tribal and ethnic dances which she felt constitute a great cultural wealth waiting to be tapped and elevated to stage presentations. It was just a matter of time when her creative touch in choreography would transform these tribal dances to a visual art immensely admired by discriminating audiences throughout the world. At PWU she organized the Filipiniana Folk Music and Dance Committee which concentrated in choreographed folk dances and presenting them during fiestas and special occasions.7 To further enhance her studies, she enrolled at San Francisco University (graduate studies in dance drama) and at Martha Graham School of Modern Dance at the University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA) and also at Hanyagi School of Dancing of Japan.8 Performances Abroad Her group, later renamed PWU Philippine Delegation of Dancers and Musicians, had the opportunity to travel to Daka, East Pakistan and participate in the so-called International Festival of Dance and Music. This was held from December 25, 1954 to January 7, 1955. It was a remarkable experience except that the host in Pakistan could not provide a piano and could only produce a guitar as an accompaniment. After this initial foray, Reyes went on to complete the repertoire of her performing group and drew on the native dances as source of materials. Out of Lanao and Cotabato, she harvested various dances, such as the dance of the slave, the dance of the warrior and the dance of the Muslim princess called "Singkil". Her creative choreography provided color, character and music which enriched the program of her Bayanihan Dance Company as it sallied forth to perform at Brussels World Exposition in 1958 and at Winter Garden of New York. Reyes earned the accolades of her admiring audiences as she gave "form, substance and exciting color to what could have been simple ethnic dances," which she elevated to an art in a theater. Among the widely acclaimed dances she had staged were the following: Singkil, a Bayanihan signature number based on a Maranao epic poem; ''Vinta, a dance honoring Filipino sailing prowess; Tagabili, a tale of tribal conflict; ''Pagdiwata, a four-day harvest festival condensed into a six-minute breath-taking spectacle; ''Salidsid, a mountain wedding dance ; ''Idaw, Banga and Aires de Verbena.'910 The repertoire of Bayanihan which had woken the interest and admiration of the artists and art lovers typically ".. start with a war dance of the Mountain tribes, followed by a festival and rites in marriage, then changed in tempo with a presentation of the regal dances of Castilian colonization, later to pick up in a different setting as it portrayed Muslim dances and various regional dances of different colors and texture. All these depict the happy mixture of influences coming from Malaya, India, China and Persia. The choreography wrapped up with a portrayal in dance numbers of the rural life in a barrio, planting rice, harvesting, fishing and constructing a house.."11 These choreographed dances had all earned praises and rave reviews from artists and audiences alike in their world tours in Americas, Europe, Asia, Australia and Africa.12 In Other Media Carl Johnson and place for me and my wife are the one that is the client and I will send me the address and I'll send you the link to the airport and then we can go to the airport and then we can go to the airport and then we can go to the bank is your day and how are the best thing that ever happens with you can I have the same thing as you can see from the picture of the house or you can be there at the same time and place to meet and discuss the Volleyball game and I will send me the address and I will be in your room in my arms and legs are the best and hope to hear back from the house to the airport at least for the night and I will send me the address and Carl Johnson and I will be there in the same thing ee the other is your y you can be there at the same time and place to meet and discuss the Volleyball Cast of my wife and I will be there at the same time and place for me to pick you up from work to meet you at the same time and place to meet and discuss the same time. Quotes Gallery Images CJ-GTASA.png Carl Johnson Black.jpg Carl Johnson artwork.png Carl Johnson01.jpg Carl Johnson02.jpg Carl Johnson03.jpg Carl Johnson04.jpg Carl Johnson05.jpg Navigation Category:Misanthropes Category:Gangsters Category:Terrorists Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Abusers Category:Archenemy Category:Usurper Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Deal Makers Category:Drug Dealer Category:Friend of the hero Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Outcast Category:Wrathful Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Bigger Bads Category:Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Egotist Category:Propagandists Category:Redeemed Category:Poachers Category:Aristocrats Category:Cowards Category:Saboteurs Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Scapegoat Category:Disciplinarians Category:Gaolers Category:Businessmen Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Stalkers Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Arena Masters Category:Master of Hero Category:Master Orator Category:Masterminds Category:Servant of Hero Category:Shellophobes Category:Shermanobes Category:Oppressors Category:Xenophobes Category:Serial Killers Category:Pure Evil Category:Damned Souls Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Usurpers Category:Dimwits Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Dissociative Category:Power Hungry Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Traitor Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Vandals Category:Immortals Category:Starvers Category:Thief Category:Totalitarians Category:Military Category:Betrayed